The invention pertains to goal tender apparatuses, and more specifically to mechanical goal tender apparatuses which move with respect to the goal.
The prior art discloses numerous goal tender apparatuses, both movable and stationary. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,675 discloses a simulated hockey goalie that is suspended from a threaded collar or a feed screw that rotates first in one direction and then the other to move the simulated hockey goalie linearly across the mouth of a hockey goal from one side to the other. A continuous belt beneath the goal and the goalie that forms part of the surface upon which a puck may slide transfers expended pucks in and around the goal into a puck-receiving receptacle.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,168,062 teaches an automated goalie having a pair of arms pivotally connected to a goalie body and movable between a substantially vertical lower position adjacent the goalie body and an upper position outwardly extending from the goalie body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,380 discloses a game apparatus that can be used for hockey comprising a goal assembly with a net having target holes, and pockets for retaining successful shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,228 teaches a device for hockey practice that is forwardly disposed in a V-shaped configuration in front of a hockey goal whereby pucks striking the device are diverted to either side thereof. The device has apertures therethrough simulating the opening between the legs of a player and a pocket therein for receiving and holding a puck, simulating the catching of a puck by a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,298 discloses a hockey practice apparatus including a barricade suitable for attachment to the forward portion of a hockey goal, the barricade having one or more openings through which a puck may pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,181 discloses a goal shield having a frame defining a goal opening and a plurality of readily attachable and detachable panels that cooperate to form a goal shield. A plurality of fasteners are provided on the frame and adjacent sides of the panels for interlocking the panels and the frame. Selected panels are removed by disengaging certain fasteners to form random target areas in different locations in the goal opening. Plates are rotatably mounted to the panels through holes formed in the panels, such that additional target areas are provided when the plates are rotated to expose the holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,940 discloses a practice goal tender having a life-size silhouette figure mounted on a movable support base that includes a rigid board undersurface attached to a base support stand, a resilient overlayer outwardly covering the support surface, and an outer covering over the entire resilient layer and partially compressing the resilient layer against the board surface. A hinge attachment between the board structure and the board support stand may be present, and removable braces between the base support stand and the rear of the board structure may also be included.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,243 discloses a hockey target apparatus that includes a vertical board having a plurality of openings. The openings are directed through the board into a receiving net cage rearwardly of the vertical board. A counter mechanism is also included whereupon projection of a puck through one of the openings actuates a counter mechanism mounted to a side portion of the vertical board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,229 discloses a street hockey apparatus comprised of a goal having a tubular frame with a net for catching a hockey ball, the silhouette of a goal tender mounted at the goal frame opening, and a slanting floor panel for returning a ball caught by the net.
Thus, it is readily apparent that the majority of the prior art practice goal tenders are stationary, and those that do provide motion either provide motion of only a portion of the goal tender, i.e., the arms, or provide unnatural linear motion across the goal mouth to which human goal tenders are generally not limited.
A need thus exists for a mechanical goal tender providing realistic motion for ice hockey or street hockey practice, or game play in which none of the human participants have to tend goal and which is portable, highly durable, mechanical, and lightweight.
A need further exists for the above type of mechanical goal tender apparatus in which the goal tender body has a longitudinal axis to which is attached an upper attachment device that pivotally attaches the goal tender body to the upper crossbar of a goal.
A further need exists for the above type of goal tender apparatus which also includes a lower attachment device that pivotally attaches the goal tender body to side posts of the goal.
An additional need exists for the above type of goal tender apparatus in which rollers are present on the lower end of the goal tender body to allow arcuate movement of the goal tender body.
An additional need exists for the above type of goal tender apparatus in which a motor provides a force substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the goal tender body, and the upper attachment device, lower attachment device and rollers convert the substantially perpendicular force from the motor into an arcuate movement of the goal tender body in front of the goal.
A further need exists for the above type of goal tender device that can be placed on goals of varying heights where the upper attachment device includes a hook reciprocatable within a shaft to vary the effective length of the shaft and hook combination.
A further need exits for the above type of mechanical goal tender apparatus in which the goal tender body includes an arm portion having netting on an end thereof in order to simulate goal tender saves realistically.